


[剑与玫瑰·番外]荆棘王冠（全文）

by Akatsukisho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsukisho/pseuds/Akatsukisho
Summary: A区01号停车位





	[剑与玫瑰·番外]荆棘王冠（全文）

樱井翔近来有些烦恼。

自他从野兽变回人类已经过去了一年，时间不长，对于正在发育的少年来说却是最为宝贵的时期，松本润的身形肉眼可见地拔高，这两天站在他面前，俊美的王子才后知后觉地发现，小家伙不知道什么时候已经长得比自己还高了。

这不由得让王子先生有些沮丧。

想当初自己还是野兽形态的时候，体型庞大，伸手一捞就能让少年稳稳坐在自己手臂上，反观现在，昨晚他想从书架上拿本书，还被松本润抢了先。

“我好像也不是很矮吧。”王子先生凝眉沉思，“难道是开始嫌弃我了？”

坐在一旁的黑发少年无视了他的自言自语，身后一道冷冷的声音传了过来：“你既然这么不甘心，不如让我把你变回野兽。”

镜子里倒映出一张刻板而布满苍老皱纹的脸，是与松本姐姐坐在一起的女巫。不知道女巫大人她什么脾气，明明生得极美，皮肤也如同少女一般白皙而富有弹性，却偏偏都不喜欢，只显露出一副老妇人的模样，像是某个村落里最普通的农妇。

但即便这样，那双眼睛也让人不敢怠慢。樱井翔更是立刻扬起一个无懈可击的笑容：“怎么会呢，我高兴还来不及，比喝了蜂蜜还要甜。”

松本润从镜子里瞥了他一眼，眼角唇边带着微微的笑意。

自从樱井翔从野兽变回人类的模样，惨淡阴森的城堡也重新焕发出了生机。树林里的狼群不知道被魔法转移到了什么地方，而原先那条通往城堡的荒芜小路也被拓宽成了平坦的大道。

城镇村庄里的人们都想起了城堡里俊美的王子，想起了他们的领主。于是城堡里重新热闹起来。

这一切都是因为女巫神奇的魔法，但当他们向女巫致谢时，却看到这位刻板的老妇人摇了摇头。

“爱可以战胜一切。”一旁的管家二宫微微笑着替女巫说道。

樱井翔的眼神蓦然柔和下来，当他情不自禁地亲吻身旁少年的发顶时，就收到了生田和山下的一致嘲笑。

松本润不好意思地笑了，然后强做镇定地瞪了回去，却又在看到几人的模样时，忍不住再度笑了出来。

那些会说话的古董们也回到了人形，他们原本的样子让松本大吃一惊。

他本以为烛台二宫那样沉稳的性子，虽然有时有点小腹黑，应该是中年稳重大叔才对，时钟相叶则是被他嫌弃又爱护的小侄子，茶杯生田是个顽皮的小男孩，而茶壶山下应该是无奈的长辈。

至于钢琴大野，应该是比二宫更为年长的白发苍苍的老爷爷才对。

可是当他们变回自己原本的模样，却清一色成为了英俊的青年，虽然他们的英俊各有不同，这样的结果，还是大大超出了松本的想象。

看见松本惊讶的表情，那时的樱井翔略显哀怨地凑过去：“城堡里这么多英俊的小伙子，润君就不用每天只看我一个人了。”

那时的松本润对于樱井翔的性情了如指掌，却因为还没有适应人类形态的王子，而反应拙劣。

“我爱你啊。”黑发的少年愣愣地，诚实地说道，“每天只看着你，我都觉得时间不够用呢。”

至于王子的心有没有被光屁股小天使的长箭扎穿，旁人不得而知，只是要让如今的松本来回应的话，大概只能得到“你又在说什么白痴的话了”这样的回答了。

看吧，很多隐秘的乐趣就是这样慢慢消失的。不过少年再怎么从耿直变得傲娇，那容易泛红的耳垂还是不会改变的。

那真是太美了，樱井翔捂着脸颊，如是说道。

这一天是松本润的十八岁成人庆典，也是他成为一个真正骑士的册封典礼。当他任由相叶将他打扮完毕，从城堡外沿着长长的红地毯一步一步走到台阶之下时，庆典就开始了。

贵族老爷们带着夫人和小姐静静立在道路两旁，紧张而兴奋。城堡在的花园里也挤满了前来观礼的人们，众人面色喜悦，却不约而同地保持了静默。

而庆典的主人公，他郑重地穿着泛出银光的盔甲，颈甲遮住下巴，使他必须抬起头，露出坚毅的眼神，慢慢走到台阶之下，望向台上，庄严肃立。那上头站着一位盛装的俊美王子，王子温柔而肃穆地看着向他走来的年轻骑士，注视他在台阶之下站定。

他看着少年一步一步走到今天，樱井翔心想，这该是他最快乐的时候了。

樱井翔望进松本润的眼睛，年轻骑士的眼神坚定而狂热，连带着使他的心也不由自主将要燃烧起来。

他第一次使用册封骑士这样的权利，也应该是最郑重地一次。樱井弯了弯唇角，典雅的音节自唇齿流淌而出：

Be without fear in the face of your enemies.

Be brave and upright that God may thee. 

Speak the truth even if it leads to your death. 

Safeguard the helpless.

他顿了顿，郑重道：“这是你的誓言，你务必牢记。以此，封为骑士。”

松本润伴随着这一道话音落下，右手举剑按在左胸，向台上的领主行了一个标准的骑士礼：

I will be kind to the weak.

I will be brave and against the strong.

I will fight the all who do wrong.

I will fight for those who cannot fight.

誓词每说一句，年轻骑士眼中的炙热就越增加一分，他的话语声中有着年轻人特有的激情、疯狂的崇拜与虔诚的向往，他的眼神是纯净的，他目光中的神圣一览无余。

I will help those who call me for help.

I will harm no white woman.

I will help my brother knight.

城堡中的所有人将目光落在年轻的骑士身上，

I will be true to my friends.

说完这一句，松本润顿了一顿，目光定定地落在盛装的樱井翔身上，眼中流露出丝毫没有经过掩饰的、炽热而疯狂的爱意。

I will be faithful in love.

年轻的骑士话音落地，带着微微的颤抖，却震动了整座城堡。二宫和相叶站在一旁侍立，彼此交换了一个无奈又喜悦的眼神，生田把山下掐得龇牙咧嘴，但悬在头顶的手到底还是没舍得拍下去。

真好啊，这个一根筋的孩子。

大野默默叹息，圆圆的脸上露出一个柔软的笑容。

樱井翔眼眶发热，他亲自走下台阶，将搭在手臂上的绛红色披风抖开，笨拙地为松本润系好，打了一个生涩却完美的结。

年轻的骑士转身面向所有人鞠躬示意，身后的披风上，领主的家徽耀眼而张扬。

-

典礼之后则是热闹的舞会，但今天的舞会对于松本润来说，却不是那么开心的一次经历。

松本姐姐被女巫选中，要跟随她前往大陆学习游历，松本姐姐坚持要等到弟弟的骑士典礼之后再走，于是女巫在城堡住下，而时间终于来到这一天，即使松本润再怎么不舍，也还是尊重姐姐自己的意愿。

两人在热闹的舞会中悄悄离开了城堡，马蹄飞扬，沿着大路远去。樱井翔陪着松本润站在西塔楼上，看着两个人影慢慢变成两个漆黑的小点，直到再看不见，心中也有些叹息。

松本润盯着远方深蓝色的天际出神，他重新换上了柔软的浅色长袍，在夜色之下仍旧显得瘦弱而单薄，樱井翔的目光滑过他露出的一段白皙的脖颈，眼神暗了暗。

意识游移中的少年感受到慢慢环上腰间的一双手臂，无意识地往后靠了靠，愈发贴近身后那处热源，而身后那人像是受到鼓励，主动将胸膛贴上了单薄的后背，腰间的手收得更紧了一些。

“在想什么？”王子在他的骑士耳边轻声说。

骑士收回思绪，唇角弯了弯：“在想姐姐……想她和女巫阁下会去到什么样的地方，遇到怎样的人……”

话还没说完，就被人扳着下巴吻了上来，松本润侧过头，眯着眼睛淡淡回应，感受着捏着下巴的手指变成了轻柔的抚摸，舌尖在对方的唇瓣上轻轻一点。

樱井翔吸了一口气，将人稍稍放开，一双浅蓝色的瞳孔中已经汇聚了狂暴的风雨。

“……会不会遇到更加俊美的王子呢？真想知道那会是什么模样……”

松本润轻喘一声，是一只温热的手掌从腰侧探了进来，他眼中笑意愈深，凝视着那双深蓝瞳仁的眼中，蓦地流溢出了满满的爱意。

“就算真的存在更加俊美的王子，”樱井轻轻地咬了咬他的耳朵，在他耳边低声道，“也与你没有丝毫关系。”

长袍内，在腰侧徘徊的手缓缓攀到胸前，指尖轻轻拨弄，在顶端撩拨几下，而后捉住那一粒小巧的果实。

“你已经成为我的骑士了。”樱井另一只手摸到那湿润的唇瓣，埋首亲吻少年的后颈，“我的骑士，润……润君。”

松本润低低的喘息一顿，然后变得粗重起来。他似是难耐地扭动了一下，转过身与樱井相对，抬起双臂勾住了对方的脖颈。

“我在想你。”

少年眼中毫不掩饰的爱完全展现在樱井眼前，混杂着被他挑起的热情的火焰，叫嚣着只有经过水乳交融才能叫它稍微平歇。

“我在想我们……想我们未来会去到哪里，会做些什么……那让我突然有些茫然……”

樱井撩起他额前的碎发，吻了吻他的额头，落回腰间的手指在如丝绸一般的皮肤上打着转。

“但是我又想到，只要是和你，只要和翔桑在一起，就没有什么可担忧的了。”少年说出这句话的时候，眼里仿佛亮着光，引得樱井叹息一声。

“你从来都让我毫无办法。”

松本被樱井带到床上，面对着他躺下。樱井撑在他耳边，居高临下地俯视，少年面颊薄红，一双眼睛不错目地注视着他，眼里的光芒如同星星一样璀璨，又如宝石一般瑰丽。

樱井俯下身去轻吻他的脖颈，松本微痒，揽住他的头，将那一把金色的长发散开，握住一缕放在唇边亲吻。

唇舌转移到胸前，濡湿的舌尖隔着轻薄的棉麻描摹着小巧的形状，松本仰起头，压抑着自己的喘息，又不自觉地收紧手中柔顺的长发，抬起一条腿，在对方身上轻轻蹭了蹭。

樱井猛地抬眼盯着他，眼中的凶光仿佛一只真正的野兽，松本对他一笑，强忍着心中的赧然，再度蹭了蹭。

爱意交杂着占有几乎要随着那水光溢出，樱井亲吻那一双美丽的眼睛，褪下那碍事的长袍，然后再也忍不住。

“你已经没有机会反悔了，我的骑士阁下。”樱井握住他精神的小家伙，不轻不重地抚摸。

“而我早已为你沉沦。”

少年半睁着眼睛急促喘息，他吸着气挺了挺腰身，雾气朦胧的眼睛盯着身上的人，扬起一个足以称之为魅惑的笑容，一字一句道：“我的，主人。”

被对方进入的时候，松本发出一声短促的气音，攀着身上人的后背，胸膛剧烈起伏，却死死不肯松手。他甚至咬着下唇主动迎身而上，一双眼睛注视着樱井的眼，从始至终不曾转移。

樱井猛地挺进，换来身下人剧烈颤抖，和一个婉转带着哭腔的气音。于是他深沉的眼中涌现出一丝笑意，抽动身子再度嵌进对方的身体，撞击次次落在同一点，感受着背上的手指越收越紧，双腿绞紧，硬挺的小东西随着动作摆动，顶端划过樱井的腹肌，让两个人同时颤栗。

“……啊！”松本急剧喘息，他眼前模糊，耳边樱井的喘息像是重鼓一下一下锤在心底，身体的快感一波一波涌上来，让他不自觉要去寻到自己的爱人。

“嗯……翔君，翔君……”

双唇寻找到对方的双唇，两唇相接的瞬间，松本眼前一黑，而后脑中像是爆发出极致的花火，快感如同潮水铺天盖地将两人席卷至欲望的深渊，金发与黑发纠缠，手指与手指相扣，赤裸交缠的身躯上薄汗晶莹，蒸腾出一室暧昧。

而窗外圆月高悬，月光明亮，夜还很长。


End file.
